


and sorry if i say sorry way too much..

by succ_ka_bvi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Dongyoung helps her with a nice long shower, F/M, Female Jungwoo, Fluff, Jungwoo has insecurities and anxiety, Male Dongyoung, Teen and up rating only cause jungwoo's naked in the shower lol, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: “please. i just- don't want to be alone.” jungwoo felt her throat tighten. “the things i said are just going round and round in my head, and none of it is true- i feel like i can't breathe-” next thing jungwoo knew, her face was being tucked in dongyoung's shoulder with strong arms around her.and when jungwoo believed she got her breathing back, she inhaled the scent of her boyfriend, calming down almost immediately. “i'm sorry. so sorry, doie.” jungwoo mumbled softly, her words muffled in dongyoung's neck. “sorry for waking you. m'sorry.”dongyoung doesn't want to hear her apologise any longer :c





	and sorry if i say sorry way too much..

**Author's Note:**

> title is from ariana grande's needy.  
> love that song to bits and parts of the song inspired me to write this. 
> 
>  
> 
> also it's mentioned that dowoo had an argument but it's not really clear what it was about ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

with a shaky fist, jungwoo knocked on the door to dongyoung's apartment. somewhere in the back of her mind, jungwoo hoped dongyoung was awake at this time, but mostly guilt heightened her unsteady breathing, causing her to panic and knock harder.

before jungwoo's knuckles reached the door again, the door swung open, revealing her boyfriend in dark sweats and tank top. automatically, jungwoo meekly smiled at the person she trusted with all her heart while dongyoung's eyes narrowed. “what do you want?”

the words hit hard, and did nothing to calm jungwoo's nerves. avoiding dongyoung's eyes, she stuttered for a while in attempt to gather words, deciding that she must've looked like a fool in the process.

“i'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, i didn't mean the things i said-” jungwoo's words were suddenly cut off.

“you can apologise to my father, not me.” dongyoung spat, attempting to shut the door again until jungwoo's hands hit the door harshly, causing her to wince. 

jungwoo did say some insensitive things. they both did. yet she didn't mean them at all, and by this she hoped that dongyoung realised that too.

“please. i just- don't want to be alone.” jungwoo felt her throat tighten. “the things i said are just going round and round in my head, and none of it is true- i feel like i can't breathe-” next thing jungwoo knew, her face was being tucked in dongyoung's shoulder with strong arms around her.

“shh, shh. it's okay, you're okay. breathe with me, alright?” and jungwoo did as she was asked, taking her time to match her breathing with dongyoung's. his hand smoothed up and down jungwoo's back, the other holding the back of her head protectively.

and when jungwoo believed she got her breathing back, she inhaled the scent of her boyfriend, calming down almost immediately. “i'm sorry. so sorry, doie.” jungwoo mumbled softly, her words muffled in dongyoung's neck. “sorry for waking you. m'sorry.”

dongyoung didn't reply, just kept playing with her hair as he listened to her apologise repeatedly. it was a thing she did, apologised. whenever she thought she slipped, the words come out her mouth instantly. some nights, when jungwoo would think dongyoung's asleep, she'd whisper the words. as if she wasn't good enough for dongyoung, or as if he deserved better. it broke his heart, but he never disturbed her moments.

pulling jungwoo in, dongyoung shut the door behind them, leading his girlfriend all the way to his bathroom where jungwoo looked at dongyoung with a confused expression. “what are you doing?”

“trust me, okay peanut?” jungwoo smiled at the nickname, nodding her head as she watched dongyoung slide open the shower door and turn the water on, changing the temperature until it suited him. then dongyoung turned to jungwoo, kneeling down and starting with her shoes, up until she was left in her underwear. “do you trust me, jungwoo?”

jungwoo couldn't help but smile, uncrossing her arms and looking into dongyoung's eyes. he knew her so well – always cautious about how jungwoo felt and what she wanted. and nodding her head in response, dongyoung smiled back at her, kissing her nose before taking the rest of her clothes off.

she guessed he was going to give her a shower, since her boyfriend asked for her to get her body wet while he sorted some clothes out for her. jungwoo stepped into the shower, taking a moment to grow used to the temperature before sliding the door shut and using the showerhead to get wet.

then suddenly, music could be heard. justin bieber, her favourite. she giggled which resulted in dongyoung laughing with her. “what? this is our playlist.”

just a few minutes later the door slid open again, revealing dongyoung with a wide grin on his face. he took over, making sure she was wet before putting the showerhead back on the stand. then, he picked up a small tub off the shelf, unscrewing the lid and gathering what looked like sugar scrub on his fingers.

with curiousity, jungwoo watched as dongyoung massaged the scrub into her skin, starting with her shoulders before working his way down. it felt nice, relaxing jungwoo further as he rubbed in circular motions. “did you make this yourself?”

dongyoung hummed in reply, dipping his fingers in the tub before continuing to use the tips of his fingers to apply the scrub to her body. “you can take it home if you want. i haven't really used it myself.”

it was a small suggestion, yet jungwoo was pleased nonetheless, nodding her head quickly. a pleasant smell filled her senses, and jungwoo couldn't get enough of it. she couldn't wait to feel how soft her skin would be afterwards.

once dongyoung was finished applying the sugar scrub, he put the tub back and grabbed the shower head again, carefully rinsing off the scrub and leaving small kisses to her shoulder every now and again. looking down at the older's clothes, she'd just noticed how wet his shirt were, giggling since she can see his nipples through the thin white fabric.

“what?” dongyoung followed jungwoo's gaze before chuckling under his breath. his girlfriend's humour was so strange, managing to laugh at the most unusual things unlike everyone else who would find amusement in typical stuff.

dongyoung finished rinsing off jungwoo's body, putting the showerhead back and next grabbing the razor jungwoo uses when she stays at dongyoung's place sometimes, along with shaving cream.

“eheh, i can do that if you want.” jungwoo sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck, noticing that it wasn't as tense and achy as it was before.

“i know what i'm doing, peach.” and jungwoo couldn't deny that either. so instead of replying, the younger watched dongyoung, who lifted jungwoo's arm and carefully shaved her underarm, doing the same to the other arm and getting distracted by jungwoo's beautiful face in the process.

once he was done with her armpits, dongyoung knelt down to start with her legs, leaving small kisses to her hip as a reminder that he's there.

“do you want me to shave your pubes as well?” it was a genuine question, but jungwoo couldn't help but giggle. “aish, so immature, you!” dongyoung complained, laughing too.

“it's okay.” jungwoo wasn't bothered by the growing hair at the moment, deciding that she'll sort that out another time. dongyoung never minded either away.

once dongyoung shaved the last bit of jungwoo's leg, he finished off by grabbing one of his body washes along with a loofah, wetting it under the water and adding the shower gel to it.

“here you are. just wash as you would usually, i'll be back.” dongyoung placed a kiss to jungwoo's cheek before half stepping out the shower and sliding the door shut once again. jungwoo never usually put much effort in showering, just washed her hair, body then out she was. however, tonight she felt much cleaner by dongyoung treating her with care. she hoped that he'd do this more often.

the body wash smelled like dongyoung too, so jungwoo took her time massaging the gel in her skin like dongyoung did earlier while she waited for her boyfriend to come back. in the meantime, she hummed to the song that echoed through the walls.

“ _I_ _take_ _off_ _my_ _clothes_ _that_ _smell_ _unfamiliar_ ,

 _I_ _try_ to _wash_ _away_ _yesterday’s_ _memories_ ,

 _But_ _it_ _keeps_ _repeating_ , _as_ _I_ _forget_ _about_ _myself_..”

jungwoo finished washing herself, standing under the water and just letting the suds run down her body as she sung along calmly.

when dongyoung came back, he opened the door with a fluffy towel, ready for jungwoo to step out. “woo-ah~”

grinning at the familiar voice, jungwoo turned around and stepped out the shower, giggling when dongyoung wrapped her up in the softness. “dry your body, i'll dry your hair.”

and simultaneously they dried of her body, and once she was dried off, dongyoung dressed his girlfriend in a pair of her sweatpants along with one of dongyoung's big hoodies that swallowed her up. jungwoo felt dongyoung lift each leg up to stick on some incredibly soft socks – she wiggled her toes in delight.

“all done.” dongyoung sighed happily, leaning his hand on his knee to stand up. “how do you feel? better?”

giving her boyfriend a big gummy smile, jungwoo lurched forward, squeezing the life out of dongyoung as she gave him a big fat hug. “much better. thank you, doie.”

they settled down together in dongyoung's wide bed once the older dressed into some new pyjamas, cuddled up to each other as they slowly drifted into a nice sleep. with their legs tangled and jungwoo's head on dongyoung's chest, she felt herself falling asleep, yet before she could, jungwoo made sure to whisper the words,

 _thank_ _you_.

and dongyoung definitely preferred _thank_ _you_ to _sorry_.

**Author's Note:**

> lyrics from dean's ‘dayfly’ 
> 
> plus i had inspiration from the scene in the netflix show sex education with maeve and jackson. love that show – totally recommend
> 
>  
> 
> nyoom


End file.
